Along Came Jack And Sally
by Samantha11
Summary: Im awful at summaries. Sequal to New Genaration


I looked outside, it had started snowing an hour ago and it was coming down hard. The kids were outside with Ace, Aiden, Edward, Jasper, Steven, Carlisle and Emmett. I was in the kitchen with Kahlyn, she was sitting at the table while I washed some dishes left over from the kids lunch.

"So what do Jack and Sally want for their birthday?" Kahlyn asked me while I watched a big snowball fight ensue.

"Jack wants a snowboard, but I know Ace already bought one for him. The moment he heard Jack say he wanted one he got him a snowboard, he's so excited to take him out with him." Ever since we moved to Alaska almost six years ago, Ace picked up snowboarding, only because it was a little hard to skateboard on ice and snow, but to be honest I think he liked it better than skateboarding. Jack has been wanting to go with him forever, but I was always apprehensive about, I worried about broken bones and avalanches. I guess he was getting old enough and Ace was starting to get mature enough that he would take him on the bunny slope first so Jack could learn.

"And what about Sally?" Kahlyn asked looking through a Cosmo.

"She wants a whole bunch of arts and crafts kits, like beads and one of those art sets with the crayons, colored pencils, markers and paint."

"That's nice, ok so I was thinking about taking her out shopping and then Aiden could take Jack snow- mobiling."

"Ok just make sure the whole snow-mobiling thing is safe." I said now seeing that Emmett had hit Sally a little too hard with a snowball, but instead of crying she jumped on his back and started hitting the top of his head with snow. Edward and Ace attempted to pull her off of him, but she clung to Emmett's hair. It took all of the guys to get her off.

They came in after that all covered in snow and dripping on the floor. Whatever turmoil had started out there was solved before they got in the house. "Do you guys want some hot coco?" I asked Jack and Sally. They both nodded their red cheeked faces.

As I put the water on the stove to heat up everyone went to dry off. Ace came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I heard the kids giggle behind us. I turned around in Ace's arms and smiled up at him. "So, I saw you lose your temper out there Sally."

"Yeah, I know, but Uncle Emmett deserved it, he hit me real hard. So I kicked his ass, right Daddy?"

I looked at Ace expecting him to explain. He looked at me paniced.

"What? Where did you hear that?" He asked his voice getting higher. A sure sign that he was to blame. "It was Edward, you heard that from Grandpa Edward didn't you." He nodded his head until Sally started too.

I just laughed, I would talk to Sally about bad words later. After the kids had their hot coco, they watched some TV and fell asleep on the couch with a dozen blankets ontop of them.

"Aren't they just adorable?" my mother said moving Sally's hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's so weird to be a grandpa." Edward said pulling Bella into his lap on the chair.

"So now what? I'm bored!" Ace said.

"Well we could have another snowball fight, just the adults." Emmett suggested. "Yeah, boys against girls."

"What about the children, they're fast asleep shouldn't someone stay with them?" Esme asked.

"We'll keep it within the yard, we'll be able to see them through the sliding door in the living room." Emmett said.

"Alright." Esme said still with worry in her voice.

All of us lined up on oposite ends, girls on one side, boys on the other. Carlisle counted down from three and the battle started. Alice flitted back and forth across the enemy line hitting Jasper in the face multiple times. Edward barreled through with his speed and hit both my mom and me in the back. Emmett stayed behind the the snow fort they had created and lobbed them across the battlefield and hit Kahlyn on the shoulder. The fight went on until it got dark. We all came in dripping with snow and laughing. We were a little too loud and woke up the children.

"Mommy! You did amazing, the girls abviously won." Sally said jumping into my arms.

"Not true!" Jack said. "The guys totally beat the girls."

"Na ah."

"Yeah ha"

"Na ah."

"Yeah ha."

We all just laughed at their little squabble. "Ok time for bed." Ace said through his laughter. He picked Jack up and I carried Sally up to their bedrooms. We kissed them goodnight and read them a story. We went downstairs where everyone was in the living room drying off by the fire. I wrapped myself in a blanket and leaned against Ace who wrapped his arms around me, I looked around the room and everyone was in the same or a very similar pose and I just smiled.

"Get up! Time for school." Ace yelled into Jack's room.

"I don't wanna." I heard a muffled voice say from insdie the room.

I went downstairs to make some waffles, the kids favorite breakfast. "Goodmorning!" I said cheerfully to the sleepy looking slouched over kids. I got weak smiles from the both of them. They ate their breakfast and brushed their teeth and hair. I helped Sally pick out an outfit and Jack was helped by Ace. Then they were off to school.

I helped Esme along with my mother, Alice, Rosalie and Kahlyn clean up the house. Tanya and her family were coming over. They lived on the other side of town, about an hour away. I always enjoyed their visits. My mother was never very thrilled, but she put up with it. I never really understood why, something about Tanya liking my father at one point in time. The boys were out hunting and when they came back we would go and they would finish cleaning. The afternoon passed quickly and the children were home soon.

I heard their thoughts before they were to the door. I had inheirited my father's gift, I don't know how he put up with it.

"Mommy, Daddy!" They yelled when they came through the door. They disposed of their tiny backpacks by the door and came running to everyone.

"Guess what." Jack said.

"What?" Ace said enthusiastically

"I made a new friend."

"Well that's great. What's their name?" I asked

"Joey Parker."

"Huh, last name doesn't sound familiar. Did they just move in." Carlisle asked. He knew everyone's name. Even though the town was big, it had a very low population, so with his job he had met everyone.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Just this past weekend."

"Well, we'll have to invite your new friend over sometime for a play date." I said. He smiled at this and hugged us. He and Sally then went to the TV and watched their favorite afternoon program. We sat down and watched with them Tanya and her family were expected at around six o' clock so we had a few more hours until they came.


End file.
